


Job Description

by StarsScribble



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA, Happy Ending, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsScribble/pseuds/StarsScribble
Summary: Ryan understands how much his nanny loves his daughter after she almost dies protecting her.





	Job Description

It had been a long day with the crew, Ryan had a headache from the lads and a drunk Geoff had not helped it out one bit. Getting to his apartment late he opened the door there was one light on in the living room along with the tv open.  
“Y/N. I’m home.” Ryan called out to the nanny as he closed the door and kicked off his boots, he had wiped his face paint off in the car before coming up. In the dark, Ryan can see the apartment was clean, no mess to be seen. When he left his tornado of a daughter left a mess in her wake. Getting to the living room and looking over the couch he found the nanny, a young girl just out of college, her hair was in a messy pony, her fingernails had mismatch nail polish on them and a melted bowl of ice cream sat on the coffee table in front of her with a glass of red wine. His daughter must have run poor Y/N crazy today. Ryan shook your shoulder causing you to mumble and groan but your eyes opened open and looked above you.  
“Oh. Hey, Ryan.” Your voice clearly tired, sitting up you wiped your eyes and let out a yawn. “When you get back?”  
“Just a few minutes ago.” Ryan pointed to the glass of wine. “I see Grace ran you wild today.” You chuckled as you stood up turning the tv off and picking up the bowl and glass.  
“Grace was something today. That’s for sure.” You said heading towards the kitchen to wash up the dishes. Ryan’s follows you to the kitchen as he leans against the counter. “I saw the crew on the news again.” You spokes pouring the melted ice cream out of the bowl and washing it.  
“Ya the lads,” Ryan said running his hands over his face. “It was meant to be a simple drink run since the penthouse was out a diet coke and beer but like normal it didn’t so as planned.” You chuckled at Ryan explanation; downing the last of the wine you started to wash the glass and setting it on the drying rack with the bowl.  
“Well, that’s your fault for going on a drink run with them.” You said pulling your hair out the ponytail and running your hand through it.  
“Ya,” Ryan said with a sigh as you nodded letting a yawn slipping out. “Go take a bath and get some sleep Y/N. I’ll find me something to eat.”  
“You sure?” You asked as Ryan pushed you out of the kitchen.  
“Yes. I’m sure. You do enough staying with Grace and caring for her.”   
“Well, it’s kinda in my job description.” You say with a smiled looking back at Ryan before you head to your room.

Months pass you and Grace had got into a routeing, if Ryan was not around in the morning you and Grace will go out to eat, after breakfast you go to the park allowing Grace to play with the other children there. You talk with the other nannies there most are older women but still, you enjoy talking to them, after the park you head back home allowing Grace to watch some tv till lunch is ready. After lunch, you give her learning activities to do, since you don’t trust the Los Santos school system to help further her education. You commented to Ryan a few times that you were willing to homeschool Grace, because of your mistrust of the public school system in Los Santos. Ryan thinks he might put her in a private school but it’s still Los Santos anything could happen. After Grace finishes her activities you give her a snack as she watches tv or does whatever she wants. Dinner is always up in the air since Ryan might show up or not. 

Tonight you heard a knock on the door, few knew of Ryan’s apartment, not counting you only Jack and Geoff who you both met knew where Ryan lived. Walking over to the door you checked the peephole, it’s neither Geoff or Jack and not anyone you see on the news about the Fakes. It’s a woman with short straight brown hair, with the chain still on the door you open it looking through the crack.  
“May I help you?”  
“I’m here for my daughter.” You glare at the woman, Ryan told you that Grace’s mother had taken off when Grace with still a baby. The two were just dating at the time and she didn’t want to be tied down with a child.  
“And who are you?”  
“Becca.” Yep, this was the same woman Ryan told you about.  
“I’m sorry Becca but I’m not handing Grace over to you.”  
“Listen here you bitch! Do you know who I am!?”  
“A poor excuse for a mother? Because that’s all I see.”  
“Y/N look what I drew!” Grace ran out of her room and over to you, you looked behind you making sure Becca’s view of Grace with blocked.  
“That is very pretty Grace, but can you go back to your room for a bit till I call you?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Grace smiled as she rushed back to her room closing the door. You looked back to the woman your sweet face for Grace disappeared.  
“Leave now before I call Ryan.”  
“I’m not leaving without my child!” Becca yelled in the hallway, you pulled out your phone hitting Ryan’s cell number.

“Hey, Ryan. Ya Grace is ok. Well, there is a woman named Becca in front of the door demanding I give her Grace. Ok, see you when you get here.” You ended the call and looked at Becca with a smirk.  
“You bitch!” Becca pulled out a gun trying to shoot you through the crack in the door, quickly closing it you saw bullet holes coming through the door. Grace hearing the noise walked out, you rushed over to her, pushing her into her room.  
“Grace. Stay in your room. Lock the door. Don’t open it unless it daddy or me. Ok?” Grace nodded as you placed a quick kiss on her forehead before she closed the door. When you heard the click of the lock you looked towards the front door; Becca was starting to kick the door. The wood was starting to give way as you rushed to Ryan’s room knowing he had a handgun under the mattress. Getting the gun you heard the front door finally crack, you loading the gun and took the safety off. With the hammer pulled back you slowly made your way out of Ryan’s room.  
“Becca leave now!” You had the gun pointed at her head, as she turned to face you. She glared at you, with her gun pointing at you.  
“She is my daughter. I deserve to see her!”  
“You left her! You are no mother!” Just then you felt a pain in your shoulder, letting out a cry you felt to the ground. Becca moved over to you, placing her boot onto your shoulder causing you to cry out in pain again.  
“I will kill anyone that get my way.” Becca shot your leg causing another scream, she was tormenting you and all you could think about was Grace.  
“Becca!” You hear Ryan’s voice roar out as he ran into the apartment, there were other footsteps but down the hall, you saw Ryan with a gun pointing at Becca’s head.  
“Ryan. So good to see you again.” Becca said as she dug her boot into my shoulder wound again causing another scream. “Your little bitch here was keeping me away from my daughter.” Becca motioned the gun towards you.  
“She not your daughter. She never was.” With that Ryan placed a bullet between her eyes, her body falls back he rushes over to you. You try to move but he stops you.  
“Stay still. We are going to get you to Kdin. She can take care of you.”  
“Grace is she ok?” You ask Ryan nodded as he ties your leg wound to stop the blood.   
“Grace is with Jack. Worry about yourself for once.” You smiled lightly at him as you speak.  
“That’s not in my job description. You have to pay extra for that.” After Ryan ties your wounds to stop the bleeding he starts to pick you up.  
“I’m willing to pay extra.”

Jack and Ryan get both you and Grace to the penthouse safely, Ryan handed you off to Kdin as he looked at Grace. The child clearly worried about you, he held her close kissing the top of her head.  
“Y/N going to be ok. Right daddy?” Grace asked her grip tighting on the bottom of his jacket.  
“I don’t know sweetpea.”

Hours pass, everyone in the crew takes turns watching and playing with Grace to keep her mind off what happening with you, Kdin finally walks out as she lets out a sigh.  
“She’s going to be ok but she is going to need a lot of rest.” Ryan nearly crushed Kdin in a hug before he goes to where you are. You are still out cold, he takes a seat by you, your pale from the loss of blood; that hurts him more than any wound ever has. His hand finds yours, they a cool with a little warmth to them, being it up to his lips he places a kiss on your knuckles. You are the bravest woman he knows. You are strong and caring, it’s no wonder that he fell in love with you. Grace comes in soon after and sets in Ryan’s lap as just watches you breathe.  
“She’s ok daddy?” Grace’s said after a bit. Ryan’s hand run over his daughter’s hair as he smiles.  
“Ya, she is ok. She is strong.”

It wasn’t until the morning of the next day that you wake up, Ryan is still there asleep in the chair. Grace is asleep in the hospital bed beside you. You guessed the two refused to leave, you struggle to set up but finally do. Going to speak and your throat is dry, you tap Ryan’s leg waking him up. He looked at you as you point to your throat. He doesn’t say anything only stands and gets you some water. Downing the water your feel like you can talk again.  
“Hey. where you two here all night?” You asked as Ryan nods.  
“Grace didn’t want to leave so we both stayed.” You sighed and stood your head. “What?” He questioned.  
“Nothing.”  
“Sure.” Ryan draws out the sure, he clearly didn’t believe you; after a few minutes, he speaks again. “Thank you for protecting Grace.”  
“Of course. I wasn’t going to let anyone take her away.” The way Ryan looked at you made your heart stop. You always found his handsome, how could you not? But you were always there for Grace but to hook up with Ryan. Ryan moved closer to you, hand resting on your cheek. Leaning in his lips met yours and everything felt right. You kissed him back a smile forming on your lips.  
“Yay!” You both pulled away to see Grace awake jumping on the bed she had been sleeping on. She had the hugest smile on her face. The two of you laughed as her action.  
“After you get out how about to go out and have our first dinner as a family?” Ryan asked you smiled brightly.  
“I would love that.”


End file.
